El porque SUSAN olvido Narnia
by YeseniaRocio
Summary: El porque Susan la Benevola OLVIDO NARNIA ,el porque ahorra ella se siente sola & desdichada,& Esque nunca debio olvidar Narnia.  Leean Porfavor & Perdon si cometi errores.Es mi primer Fic ,entiendanme .:D


El porque SUSAN olvido Narnia.

Susan estaba de Pie, sonreía , & su mirada radiaba felicidad, cualquiera que la viera diría que esa mujer era muy feliz.

¿ Pero sera acaso que realmente Susan Pevensie,era tan feliz como aparentaba,o simplemente era muy buena Actriz?.

Susan vestía un vestido blanco,era hermoso,combina perfectamente en ella,su belleza sobresalia aun mas gracias al vestido.

Se te ve hermoso el vestido-Dijo una muchacha, de tez morena.

Así es señorita, sé le ve hermoso-dijo la vendedora.

Susan sonrió. Se miro al espejo ,esperando encontrar un error, un mínimo error,pero no lo ayaba,el vestido sin duda era hermoso, con encajes finamente hermosos,un coset con decoración exquisita.

Tu crees!,es el 5 que me pruebo & creo que final mente este me combencio-dijo ella sonriendo & dando una pequeña vuelta.

Si,así lo creo,Jonh es un hombre con suerte,Amiga-Dijo la chica & se levanto de un sillón,especial para las personas que acompañaban ala novia.

& la abrazo,alo que Susan correspondió.

Gracias-dijo ella & se volvió a ver al espejo.

Oye,me tengo que ir,a ver ami mama..-dijo ella tomando su bolso del sillón.

Claro,entonces te veo ,después-dijo Susan despidiendose de su amiga.

La chica solo sonrió.& se fue.

Entonces se lo va a llevar!-Pregunto la vendedora sonriente.

Mmm..si-Dijo ella & volvió a verse en el espejo.

Salio de la tienda ,se sintió feliz por un instante,seria una de las mujeres mas envidiadas por la sociedad Británica,se casaba & no con un hombre cualquiera,se casaba con un coronel del ejercito.

Sonrió & siguió su una esquina,esperando poder cruzar, ,junto a ella estaban cuatro niñ muchacho,después por lo que pudo ver le seguía la muchacha,Después otro muchacho & por ultimo una mas joven que los tres.

Por un momento esa imagen le recordó a ella,si a ella & a sus hermanos,cuando aun eran jóvenes & cuando ellos,aun estaban con ella.

Los niños reían alegremente & se hacían bromas entre ellos,miro ala niña a la mas joven de ellos.

Le recordó tanto a su Lucy,a su querida Lucy,como hubieran sido las cosas diferentes si ellos estuvieran con ella.

Tal Vez Lucy la hubiera ayudado a elegir su vestido & Peter & Edmund hubieran visto si Jonh seria un buen marido & la celarian por horas & días & así constantemente.& ella reiría por sus ocurrencias,pero NO ya no mas de eso,no risas,no abrazos,no NADA! estaba sola, La única PEVENSIE su padre había muerto hace ya un tiempo por la Guerra & su madre había tenido tanto dolor al perder a su marido & sus hijos que su débil corazón no lo soporto.

Desvió la mirada de los niños & cruzo la calle.

Esos recuerdos la mataban,se sentía culpable,después de haber regresado de segunda vez cuando Aslan le dijo que no volvería sus esperanzas cayeron, después de haberse enamorado de un REY, de un magnificó Rey todo ella se desvaneció & Saber que no volvería , se separo de sus hermanos.

Lo hizo por el simple hecho de que ,de que, ya no quería sentir dolor de noche,cada Fría noche recordaba aquel primer & ultimo beso .

Cuando Lucy & Edmundo regresaron de su aventura por Narnia no quizo escuchar,no quiso saber nada,no quería volver a sentir dolor.

Pero esos solo eran juegos de niños-Dijo para si misma.

Siguió caminando,quería olvidar lo que estuvo pensando.

Llego al subterráneo & ahí espero ahí hasta que llego su tren.

Se apresuro para tomar lugar. No sabia porque pero estar en aquel lugar la hacia sentirse no tan sola.

Lucy,me haces tanta falta-dijo ella

Por un momento recordó el día que fueron transportado por segunda vez a Narnia.

Maldición -susurró ,se maldijo por pensar en eso.

Basta Susan,eres una mujer adulta & comprometida,DEJA de hablar de estupideces-dijo pero algo de ella le dolió mucho por haber maldecido a Narnia.

Todo el camino fue tranquilo & cuando por fin después de caminar hacia a su casa,llego & se sentó en el sillón,su hogar era ''cálido'' aunque estaba solo,la mataría de las noches era solo ella ,una taza de café & un buen libro,agradecía cuando Jonh iba a pasar un tiempo con ella ,aunque como coronel no tenia demasiado tiempo.

Jonh-susurró ella & sonrió ,el era joven & era una gran persona.

Sin embargo muy dentro de ella ,sabia que no era igual a era como su Rey,al que aunque no admita siga amando con locura & cada noche lo recuerde aunque diga que son solo juegos de niños ,su corazón aun esta con el.

Tomo una fotografía,que estaba en una pequeña mesita & lloro,lloro como una niña,podía tener dinero,ser envidiada por todas las mujer ,pero no estaban ellos,sus Hermanos,LOS AMABA ,eran su familia & su estúpido ORGULLO o Miedo O LO QUE FUESE,no la dejo pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

Se maldijo una & otra vez ,si ella hubiera estado junto a ellos,ahorra estaria muerta ,& dejara de sentir ese dolor,ese maldito dolor que la ahogaba,que no la dejaba respirar ni ser feliz,los necesitaba,necesitaba a NARNIA,ASU NARNIA.

& lloro & lloro,se aferro ala imagen ,implorando por ASLAN,implorando ayuda & que ellos regresara & que fueran felices,o que nuca hubieran salido de NARNIA,que nunca hubieran ido a buscar al ciervo ,o que Aslan la dejara ser Feliz alado de SU amado Caspian.

Porque una vez ella fue feliz,ella una vez fue SUSAN LA BENEVOLA,Una persona feliz ,pero ahorra lo único que deseaba era ver a sus hermanos de nuevo ,sentir su calidez & sentir a Caspian,su Dulces Labios.

Pero no,ya no ,ella tomo una decisión olvidar todo,& eso ahorra le dolía mucho mas.

& lloro & lloro mas,pero a final de cuentas ya no podría cambiar nada,lo único que podía hacer fue sujetar con tanta fuera el retrato & llorar & UNA VEZ ELLA FUE SUSAN LA BENOVOLA,LA REYNA DE NARNIA.

Tomatazos? Lo que sea! Soy nueva escribiendo FICS,amo escribir pero nunca me había atrevido a subir un fic,espero & les agrade & me dejen un pequeño review.

'Los derechos no son mio,pertenecen a C.S LEWIS' Por cierto no se si mi ortografia es perfecta,se que no lo es,asi que pido disculpas.

De antemano Gracias por leer.


End file.
